Tres años después
by GalateaDreams
Summary: Cuando nada es lo que parece y la realidad realmente duele. Un relato corto; acerca del punto de quiebre de Ichigo Kurosaki. ¿Hasta dónde una herida lo llevará?. {AU} One-shot. Darkfic.


Esta es una historia triste y algo trágica. Si hoy no te sientes bien, abstente de leer.

* * *

 **Tres años después**

Ella era la mujer más hermosa de todas. Baja estatura y hermoso cabello negro, que alegraba su rostro más de lo que ya era. Sus labios como explicarlos, rosados y pequeños al compás con ella, simplemente perfecta. Nunca me imaginé con alguien así. La noche del 31 de Diciembre de 1999, fue el fin del mundo para unos, y el inicio de algo nuevo y hermoso para nosotros. Esa fue la noche de mi boda. Muchos me creyeron loco por celebrar mi compromiso ese día, y otros creyentes del fin, sólo me dijeron: _"estarás casado por solo un día, ¡qué bendición!"._ Esa noche muchos celebraron cómo si no hubiera mañana, porque según ellos no lo había. Ella y yo decidimos no celebrar y quedarnos juntos por si fuera la última noche. Vimos todas las películas y vídeos musicales de ese año, para no ver todas esas noticias sin sentido de algo que nunca pasaría. Tenía fe en eso. De un momento a otro ella estaba arriba de mí besándome y yo sólo me preguntaba: ¿Cómo puedo sentir tanto amor por un ser humano?

Ella sabía desde hacerme gemir de placer hasta hacerme temer de sus acciones, con el simple hecho de ser ella. Su fuerte carácter, pero al mismo tiempo su amor hacia mí. ¿O eso creía yo?

Un miércoles de Junio del 2001 llegue a casa, y vi todos sus cajones y su lado del armario vacíos. Pánico, fue la palabra que más pudo definir lo que sentí al ver eso. No podía ser un robo, era imposible. En su almohada había una nota corta que decía: _"No te amo y nunca lo hice"_. ¿Cómo podría ser que lo único que he amado se allá ido?, mis lágrimas empezaban a caer, sentía tanta impotencia que lentamente de rodillas caí al piso. ¿Qué hice mal?, me pregunte. ¿Yo merecía a alguien como ella?, algo en mi decía que no. Pasaron semanas y esas eran preguntas constantes en mí, ¿A dónde ella fue? ¿Estaría bien?, aun en el estado en que me encontraba seguía preocupándome por ella. Ella era quien me hacía querer estar vivo, pero ahora no era más que un simple mortal sin alma ni corazón produciendo lastima ajena. Muchos me preguntaban: ¿Qué te pasa?, pero las palabras nunca salían. Mi mejor amigo; Renji Abarai, había muerto en un accidente de tránsito del cual no quise saber más detalles. Me negué a ir a su funeral. No podría enfrentar otra perdida ni ver al hermano de Rukia. Y gracias a todo esto mi vida fue convirtiéndose en un vórtice de apatía hacia mí mismo. Mis ojos habían perdido todo tipo de expresión humana. Una noche fría y oscura de Diciembre de ese mismo año, la luna estaba en su máxima expresión contemplando mis planes desde la lejanía. Entre en mi baño y me mire en el espejo, parecía un cadáver de cabello naranja. En mi reflejo pude ver como mis recuerdos pasaban como sombras sobre mí. La luz de la luna alumbraba un lado de mi cara. Una lágrima cayo de mi ojo, pero tenía una expresión totalmente neutra. Sabía lo que hacía. Rompí el espejo de un sólo puñetazo. Los fragmentos de vidrio cayeron sobre el lavamanos y mis pies. Veía sangrar mi puño. Me agache y busque el pedazo más afilado. Veía en todos el reflejo de la luna, pero era tarde, esa noche yo moriría. No tendría piedad de mí mismo. Hice cortes profundos por todo mi brazo, veía como me desangraba lentamente, y al mismo tiempo sonreía porque todo había acabado ya. La luna protegía mi cadáver, dicen que al morir vez una luz blanca, yo solo caí en picada en una fosa llena de agua sin aparente final en donde veía su cara sonriente y mi vida pasando por mis ojos. ¿Estaba muerto al fin?

Cuando creí ver el final, sólo vi un hueco y al abrir los ojos, estaba otra vez dentro de mi cuerpo. Di un respiro profundo, estaba mucho más que asustado, estaba vivo otra vez. Toque mis muñecas sólo había cicatrices, estaba más pálido de lo normal. Al tomar mi pulso, no sentí nada. Me levante del suelo en donde estaba el charco de sangre con los vidrios, no había nada. Salí del baño y todo estaba igual que siempre, al verme en el espejo de la sala, mi cabello que siempre había sido corto ahora me llegaba a la cintura. Me veía sombrío. Enfurecido empecé a gritar: "Ni suicidarme se hacer bien. ¿Qué clase de humano inútil soy?, pero ahora había algo más importante que averiguar y era: ¿Por qué aún estaba aquí?

Salí y pude ver que todo a mi alrededor había cambiado. Estaba asustado y solo. ¿Qué hago aquí?, se veía la desesperación con solo mirar mi rostro. Vi un mercado. Sentía los ojos de las personas sobre mí. Ellos me observaban extrañados por el pánico que emanaba de mí. Había un calendario en una pared en el cual pude distinguir: _"1 de Enero del 2004"_ , camine hacia atrás alejándome de este creyendo que eso cambiaria algo, pero sin despegar la vista de esa fecha. Corrí lejos de ahí y pare con una expresión inexplicable y pensé: ¿Dónde estará ella?, aun estando en esa situación, mi corazón seguía pidiendo saber de ella. No estaba mejor, estaba peor que nunca, tal vez el suicidio no había sido la salida. ¿Y si nunca muero?, yo mismo no podía explicar que era lo que sentía. Me senté en una acera al frente de unas casas. Esos minutos en la fosa fueron tres años. ¿Que busco en la tierra?, creí haber terminado con esta tortura. Estaba justo como me fui, solo. Algo me dijo que tenía que ir al cementerio a ver a mi mejor amigo, por primera vez después del accidente. El siempre aclaraba mis sentimientos. Corrí hasta el cementerio. Al entrar lo sentí, y escuche su voz llamándome, sabía perfectamente la ubicación de su tumba, a pesar de nunca haber ido allí. Cuando vi su lapida una corriente de aire llevo mi cabello a un lado, ¿Por qué mejor yo no estoy ahí y tu aquí?, mis ojos tomaron una expresión de tristeza por primera vez podía llorarlo, pero mientras lo hacía le contaba lo que había pasado, lo que sentía y de la pasión que aún sentía por Rukia Kuchiki. Pero entre mis sollozos una mano me señalo la lápida del al lado, y al mismo tiempo toco mi hombre y escuche una risa perdida en el viento. El nombre de esa lapida era el de ella, más abajo decía: _"enterrada como su último deseo, junto al amor de su vida"._ Y la voz volvió y dijo:

— Tenías que saber la verdad, y esa oportunidad te la di, amigo mío….

Yo estaba sentado en la hierba al frente de su tumba, intentando digerir lo que este me había contado, y grite al cielo:

— ¿Por qué no me dejas morir?, ya lo sé todo.

Estaba llorando de ira, y en medio de todo esto me estaba ahogando en mis sentimientos. De la nada sentí una calma profunda. Por lo menos ya conocía la verdad. Mi vida fue una mentira y nada más. Respire profundo. Estaba en paz, por una vez sólo tenía que entender y aceptar. Estaba listo para ser inmortal una vez más.

 **Fin**

 **Bendiciones y gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **Inspirada en:** Atlantis: The Lost Empire y Cactus de Gustavo Cerati.

Escribí hace bastante tiempo esta historia, pero nunca me había animado a compartirla. Las opiniones son bienvenidas.

 **Editado 23/8/15**


End file.
